Redmond Boyle
Global Defense Initiative |job = * Treasury Commissioner (-2047) * Acting Director-General (2047-) |rank = |games = * ''Tiberium Wars'' * ''Kane's Wrath'' |actor = Billy Dee Williams }} Redmond Boyle was the acting director of the Global Defense Initiative during the Third Tiberium War. Boyle assumed authority after the GDSS Philadelphia was obliterated in a nuclear missile strike, having served as GDI's Director of the Treasury beforehand. As a leader, he was predominantly concerned with maintaining his image of a responsible and highly competent GDI leader while attempting to exert control over the actions of GDI commanders, including general Jack Granger. Appointment His incompetence and corruption were the reasons for which Kane decided to use him as a pawn. He arranged for Boyle to be delayed back on Earth while the rest of GDI command was on board the Philadelphia. Nod's AI LEGION launched a stealth assault on the GDI Treasury building, ensuring that Boyle would be on the ground in time to become acting Director.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 6: "All that Glitters". Storyline Boyle was interested in a propaganda war, encouraging commanders to partake in potentially foolhardy missions simply to gain symbolic victories over Nod. In particular, GDI operations in Eastern Europe were his idea. His obvious lack of wartime experience was noted by conflict analysts as "a cause for concern". Ignoring General Granger, Boyle ordered the use of the Ion Cannon on Nod's Temple Prime in Sarajevo, an event which led to the Liquid Tiberium Explosion that destroyed Eastern Europe (and destroying all GDI forces there) and drew the Scrin to Earth. Upon their arrival, he ordered the entire southern hemisphere division of the Cannon network to fire on the alien ships, which may have had something to do with their extremely violent reaction to their 'hosts'. During the invasion, Boyle fled to a GDI bunker in Reykjavik, which allowed the GDI military to plan the defence of New Eden without interference.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI mission 12: "Munich". In the final stages of the war, Boyle secretly commissioned the development of a Liquid Tiberium Bomb by GDI scientists, based on captured Nod technology and authorised the GDI Commander to use it against the Scrin and Nod in the final battle for the Relay Node at Ground Zero.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI mission 17: "Ground Zero". Fate Boyle's fate is determined by the commander's (player's) choice in the final GDI mission: *If the commander refuses to use the Liquid-T Bomb, Boyle will be forced to resign his position to avoid being charged with war crimes for authorizing the use of the T Bomb. *If the commander uses the T Bomb, Boyle will retain his position and laud the commander as a hero (protecting the commander from being court-martialled by General Granger in the bargain). After Granger retires ("to spend more time with his family"), Boyle promotes the commander to Granger's post as head of the GDI military, telling the commander to stick with him and "lead GDI into a brave new future". Behind the scenes Boyle is portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, known for his role as Lando Calrissian from the Star Wars franchise, as well as Harvey Dent/Two-Face in Tim Burton's 1989 film Batman. Gallery File:Granger and Boyle 1.JPG|Jack Granger and Redmond Boyle File:Granger_and_Boyle_2.JPG|Behind the scenes photograph of the stage with Jack Granger and Redmond Boyle File:CNCTW_Boyle_Costume_Concept_Art.png|Costume concept art by Michelle Tasic References